Farewell Love
by shubaekgyeo
Summary: Kita bertemu, untuk berpisah/CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/YAOI/OOC/EXO FANFICT
1. Chapter 1

**Farewell Love**

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-another EXO member

Genre: angst, romance, hurt.

I'm not own the cast, but I own the story. Imma newbie but please do not stole my story/fanfict/idea/etc(?).

NB: YAOI, BOY X BOY, OOC, sorry for all typo(s). True Story.

_Kita bertemu, untuk berpisah._

Cinta baginya adalah kebahagiaan yang selalu membutakan mata, membuntukan jalan fikiran, membuat detak jantung yang selalu berdentum keran dan cepat, rona merah muda yang selalu menempel pada pipi. Ya, cinta adalah bahagia.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya mencintai orang yang jauh di luar sana. Ia belum pernah melihatnya secara nyata, hanya lewat foto yang ia yakini adalah dirinya. Suara yang tidak bisa sering di dengarnya. Bahkan, kebenarannya pun masih diragukan.

Cinta memang tidak butuh alasan, bukan?

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya menguatkan pernyataan bahwa ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berada di luar sana. Menguatkan dirinya bahwa pemuda di luar sana memang untuknya. Cinta yang mendarah daging, bahkan untuk bertengkar seharian penuh saja tidak sanggup.

Byun Baekhyun, merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Membalas pesan singkat yang menjadi prantara antara mereka. Selalu dikutuknya jarang yang terlalu luas membentang di antara mereka. Andaikan uang hanya tinggal keruk, ia pasti sudah menemui orang itu.

Orang itu. Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, sosok manusia yang bahkan wujudnya saja belum pernah di lihat secara nyata oleh Baekhyun telah menjatuhkan Baekhyun dalam perangkap cintanya. Menyekap si manis selamanya di dalam hatinya.

Walaupun hanya melalui pesan singkat dan sosial media, mereka telah berjalan selama enam bulan.

LDR tidak sepahit yang Baekhyun kira semenjak ia mengenal Chanyeol yang selalu mengisi harinya dengan mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat pada awal hari hingga hari berakhir.

Ya. Hingga hari berakhir.

"_when you here beside of me  
you always make me complete__"_

"SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDAA!" sorakan itu membahana ketika Baekhyun memutar video berdurasi sekitar tiga menit bersama enam temannya.

"Kalian ribut sekali, astaga .." komentarnya

"Hei, kami rela menanggung malu demi membuat video yang keren untukmu" sahut Oh Sehun dengan bibir penuh saus, mengunyah pelan kentang goreng yang tersedia di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ya, adik kelas di sana pada ngeliatin. Untung saja imageku tidak rusak" sahut Luhan setuju.

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Huaaa.. aku tak sabar menunggu anak itu menelfonku"

"Chanyeol?" celetuk Chen, pemuda kecil dengan wajah polos namun usil dengan hadiah cubitan dari Baekhyun yang berdesis dan meletakan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Ssssttt"

"Ah.. arraseo" Chen mengangguk tanpa dosa sementara Baekhyun hanya menggertak-an giginya sebal.

"Lihat wajahmu di sini, Jongin. Kau begitu gila"

"Aku bingung harus bicara apa. Kami melakukannya tanpa plan. Jadi ... begitulah" Jongin memamerkan giginya yang rapih, matanya menyipit dan Baekhyun hanya mendecak pelan mendengar alasan Jongin.

"Apalagi Kyung... kalian berdua sama gilanya" tawa Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan dihadiahi tawa Baekhyun yang semakin kencang mendapati reaksi mata Kyungsoo seakan mengatakan '_aku gila? Maksudmu?_'

"Well, Xiumin dimana?"

"Aku bertugas mengalihkan perhatianmu kemarin, bodoh"

Jantung yang bersenandung kecil ketika khayalannya berputar tentang apa yang akan pemuda di jauh sana katakana padanya. Momen yang sangat jarang di temui seorang Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengan sang kekasih yang sering grogi ketika berbicara dengannya. Entah apa alasannya, Chanyeol tetap merahasiakannya.

"Ayo makan, eomma sudah buatkan makanan untuk kalian" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menuntun enam lainnya menuju ruang makan yang telah di tata sedemikian rupa dengan makanan-makanan besar berjajar nikmat di sepanjang meja makan.

Berbagai menu besar yang telah di tata rapi kemudian mulai terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan potongan-potongan tak rapi di setiap sisinya. Telah tercuil oleh mereka yang kelaparan.

"Baekhyun kita bahagia sekali hari ini" tawa Jongin yang sedari tadi mendapati Baekhyun terus tersenyum. Bahkan sesekali tertawa tanpa alasan.

Ia mengatai Kyungsoo dan Jongin gila padahal dirinya sendiri pun begitu.

_Dan .. ya, dia sangat bahagia_.

"Tentu"

"Ya .. Baekhyun selalu bahagia, benar?" tawa Luhan. Tawa yang sedikit mengganjal sebenarnya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mendapati kesalahan arti dalam tawa Luhan. Tidak ada kecuali Sehun.

"Benar benar, hahaha"

"Hei, habiskan makananmu dulu sebelum tertawa. Nanti kau mati tersedak" ujar Xiumin.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit, kemudian lanjut menghabisi menu special di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Hanya ada mereka ber tujuh. Rasanya kehangatan melingkupi mereka. Seakan sebuah lapisan menghangatkan mereka, menjauhkan mereka dari dingin yag ingin menelusup masuk.

Menjauhkan mereka dari dingin yang selalu berhasil menjatuhkan air mata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah! Tao!" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak ketika seseorang yang tidak jauh lebih pendek darinya tengah memasuki ruang makan dengan boneka panda yang sedang dipeluknya erat. Mata Tao menatapnya datar, kemudian pemuda dengan warna hitam di sekelilingnya –persis seperti mata boneka yang sedang di peluknya – menyunggingkan senyum hangat seraya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Saengil Chukae, Hyung" ucapnya

"Terimakasih" balas Baekhyun setelah Tao memberikan kado dengan bungkusan kecil untuknya.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan pemuda keturunan cina itu untuk duduk, bergabung dengan mereka untuk menyantap menu besar yang tidak akan habis untuk tujuh orang.

"Oh ya, Ia Tao yang dapat melihat .. ng ... _anu_"

"Oh.. dia yang dapat melihat hantu itu?" Sehun membuka mulutnya dan di sambut jeritan Kyungsoo yang tengah menutup kedua telinganya

"SEHUN-AH!" serunya. Sehun terkekeh geli kemudian mengatakan bahawa itu hanya lelucon.

Lelucon yang sebenarnya adalah nyata.

"Cepat habiskan porsi kalian, aku tidak sabar untuk menelfonnya" Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain berbentuk persegi dengan warna gelap, menyembunyikan senyum manis itu untuk sementara.

"Ah? Benarkan?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Bukankan Chanyeol adalah seorang indigo yang dapat menghadiri pestamu walau hanya berbentuk arwah?" ia mengerling nakal.

Baekhyun terdiam, "Ja-jangan! Dia sedang sakit, nanti tenaganya terkuras banyak, itu akan memperburuk keadaan"

"Ayolaahh.. biarkan dia datang ke sini" ucap Luhan

"Jangan!"

"Hei, kapan lagi ia dapat melihatmu sebahagia ini?" ucap Luhan

"Terserah pada kalian saja" Baekhyun menyerah jika harus adu mulut dengan Luhan. Ujung-ujungnya, ia pasti kalah. Luhan namja dengan wajah dan mulut perempuan, walaupun ia terlihat begitu pendiam, namun itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa jika mereka berkumpul, Luhan adalah makhluk paling cerewet yang pernah ada.

"Ok, aku akan memintanya ke sini" ucap Luhan dengan cengiran lebar, "Tao, jika ada seorang laki-laki datang, katakana pada kami, oke?"

"Eung?" Tao menatap Luhan, "Baru saja ada yang datang"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Dilemma antara harus senang karena Chanyeol datang atau takut karena ada arwah yang menemani makan siang mereka.

"Di samping kakak ..." Tao menunjuk Sehun, tepatnya sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Laki-laki?" tanya Sehun

"Bukan, perempuan" Tao menjawab dengan wajah datar, seakan ia membenahi bahwa itu warna merah, bukan warna biru. Seakan membenahi sesuatu yang begitu simple. Padahal kenyataannya, ia sedang membenahi gender hantu.

"MWO?!"

Pemuda berkulit vampire itu lompat dari tempatnya, mencari tempat seaman mungkin. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. tidak lain bersembunyi di bawah meja, memeluk teman yang paling dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun ikut memeluk Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Bodoh. Laki-laki bukan perempuan" Baekhyun berdesis takut.

Rumahnya terasa kurang aman semenjak beberapa detik lalu ia menyadari banyak arwah yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

"_Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
I can feel you, like this, feel you, feel you_

_But u can't_"

Berdiam diri di rumah sakit adalah pilihan yang tidak ingin ia lihat ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari dokter berkumis tebal tersebut. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidur di ruangan berbau obat-obatan dengan dinding yang berselimut sucinya putih.

Lay duduk di kursinya. Menatap pemuda yang kini sedang menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke pesta"

Lay mengangguk. Membiarkan pemuda itu menuju pesta yang di maksud.

Pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu melayang. Pergi menembus awan dan menelusuri rumah-rumah yang terlihat bak miniatur di bawah sana.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia mendapati rumah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya di turunkan tepat di ruang makan yang sepertinya baru saja di tinggalkan. Piring bekas makan yang belum sempat di ambil oleh para pelayan yang selalu membungkuk pada atasannya.

Derap langkah mendengung di telinganya. Langkah-langkah ribut yang menuju kamar Baekhyun. Membuka kemungkinan bahwa langkah Baekhyun ada di antara kaki-kaki yang berpijak ribut di rumah mewah dengan dua lantai dan luas yang lebih luas dari gedung rumah sakit.

Matanya menyipit sebelah, mengintip ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun ada di sana.

Langkahnya sedikit gemetar ketika mencoba menerobos pintu. Tambah gemetar ketika sadar bahwa teman-teman Baekhyun turut hadir memenuhi kamar Baekhyun.

Jantungnya seakan mencelos. Si manis yang sering di lihatnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Ia duduk di dekat meja belajar Baekhyun, tempat yang biasa di jadikannya tempat nongkrong ketika merindukan pemuda bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun tersebut.

Rasanya ingin sekali menyentuhnya kemudian Baekhyun menyadari perlakuannya yang sesekali menaruh telapak tangan di bahunya.

Ia ingin sekali Baekhyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya setiap malam ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup dahi pemuda itu pelan.

Ia ingin mata Baekhyun yang begitu indah menatap langkahnya, menyambut kehadirannya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Namun itu hanya terjadi jika ia pergi dengan raganya dan membuatnya harus menguras dompet lebih dalam. Maka ia memutuskan untuk hanya duduk memandangi Baekhyun yang tersenyum begitu manis. Tertawa dengan segenap keceriaan yang selalu di pancarkannya walau hanya melewati pesan singkat.

"Tao ... apakah ia sudah datang?" Luhan–pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Baekhyun dan orang yang selalu membantunya menyelesaikan masalah jika ia dan Baekhyun bertengkar–bertanya pada pemuda bermata panda.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi berdiam diri. Tenaganya hanya tersisa sedikit. Niatnya hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ketika mata tajam Tao mengarah padanya. Melihatnya walau mata panda itu tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna membalas tatapan Tao

"Ya"

"Di mana?"

"Dia duduk di meja belajarmu, Baek"

Diam. Kemudian teriakan menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

Chanyeol benci keributan. Ia takut jika harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun yang begitu heboh, itulah salah satu mengapa ia tidak pernah menelfon Baekhyun. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, kebenciannya akan hal itu pudar seiring Baekhyun yang terus menunjukan sikap heboh dan ributnya di pesan singkat.

Ia menatap Tao nanar. Menahan segenap rasa phobianya, menahan amarahnya pada Tao yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak takut akan kehadirannya.

"Ja-jangan teriak. Dia melotot"

Semua diam. Namun tetap saja jantungnya berdetak kian cepat.

Ia memutuskan kembali.

Mari ingat ketika Baekhyun tersenyum gembira karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

"_we have to stay together and forever__  
and i'm here missing you__  
always thinking of you,__  
because tonight__  
i wish you were here_

_i will keep you forever__  
and i will never let you go...__"_

Luhan berdiri kemudian menyisi ke pintu kamar Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Chen dan Xiumin sementara Jongin tetap di tempatnya dan Baekhyun merasakan kakinya tergencet sesuatu yang lumayan berat ketika jeritannya berhenti.

Matanya mengarah ke kakinya yang tertindih Sehun dan Sehun yang dipeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Tawa mereka meledak menatap Sehun yang tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo sementara pemuda mungil itu terus mengelurkan sebuah isakan tanda ia benar-benar takut akan hal yang berbau mistis

"YAKK! Berhenti bicara tentang hantu sialan itu!" seru Kyungsoo mengamuk, di sambut oleh tawa teman-temannya yang mati-matian menahan kegelian dalam perutnya dan rasa ingin buang air kecil karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Oke oke ... cukup" Baekhyun terus tertawa walau bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'cukup' untuk menghentikan Xiumin yang bahkan kini tengah berguling menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Berponi ... menggunakan baju hitam .. well, tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya samar-samar" ucap Tao seraya menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak terganggu melihat mereka berseliweran di depanmu?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak .. aku sudah biasa"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Tao" Kyungsoo berdesis, "Aku takut memasuki kamar kecil. Sialan"

"Sudahlah, Kyung ... Tao hanya bercanda" Sehun menepuk bahu si mungil di sampingnya, "Kepalamu tidak terbentur tembok, kan?"

"Tidak"

"Baguslah"

"Aku .. kurang yakin jika itu dia" Baekhyun berujar

"Itu benar-benar Chanyeol, Baek" Luhan menyodorkan handphonenya, "Ia bilang kau berada di tengah. Kau memang di tengah-tengah antara Sehun dan Tao"

Baekhyun menenggak salivanya. Terkadang memiki kemampuan seperti Tao benar-benar menguntungkan jika memiliki pacar seorang indigo seperti Chanyeol

"Chanyeol memang berponi, kan?" Chen kembali mengambil posisi tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Apa dia tampan?" Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Tao yang menyimpan tawanya

"Lumayan .. menurutku aku lebih tampan"

Baekhyun mendelik sinis, Tao selalu tidak ingin mengakui ketampanan orang lain.

"Tapi ... mengapa Chanyeol melotot?" Baekhyun menatap Tao, mendapatkan sepasang pundak yang bergerak ke atas tanda Tao tidak tahu.

"Mungkin ..." Sehun membuka mulutnya, mengundang seluruh mata menatapnya, "Kau pernah bilang ia takut keributan, kan? Nah, mungkin ia takut karena kita teriak, maka ia pergi begitu saja setelah itu"

"Huaaa... Sehun, otakmu sudah di ganti, ya?" Jongin menepuk tangannya, mendapat tatapan sinis Sehun yang seakan menghunus raganya perlahan.

"Well, mari telfon. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sore datang" Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil handphone keluaran terbaru miliknya kemudian kembali duduk di sisi ranjang, seakan siap berdongeng untuk mereka yang kini tiduran di kasur Baekhyun.

Baiklah. Apa yang di dapat seorang Byun Baekhyun setelah tiga kali panggilannya tersambung? Sebuah penolakan mentah-mentah dari Chanyeol yang menutup telfonnya.

Baekhyun memakai paket gratis telfon bukan untuk mendengar suara operator. Ia bahkan muak setiap kali operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Di lemparnya handphone merah tersebut tak jauh dari sampingnya, ia tak mungkin menghancurkan handphone itu begitu saja walaupun ia memiliki uang setinggi gunung bahkan menembus langit ketujuh, memori yang begitu manis tidak akan terbayarkan dengan setumpuk uang.

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal sekali mendengar operator mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

Di tolak oleh Park Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya.

Kesunyian melengang di udara. Hingga lapisan sunyi tersebut pecah begitu saja dengan suara ringtone Jongin yang benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Apa? ... a-aku tidak bisa, masih ada ... ayolah, lain kali saja, oke? Aku ada pesta ... hah? ... oke, baiklah"

Wajahnya kian masam ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan pandangan Baekhyun yang menyambut tolehan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku berjanji dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat dijanjikan"

"Nanti dulu, pestanya belum selesai" cegat Luhan

"Aku .. aku tidak enak jika membatalkan janji dengan orang ini .." Jongin berkata dengan berat hati, "Aku pulang, ya?"

"Gak seru" Sehun menyahut tanpa di minta, "Ayolah, kapan lagi kita kumpul-kumpul seperti ini selain di sekolah?"

"Maaf Baek ... aku harus pulang" Jongin tidak memperdulikan ketidak setujuan Sehun. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kata iya dari Byun Baekhyun yang kini sepertinya tengah kehilangan lima puluh persen moodnya.

"Terserah"

"Jangan maraaah" ucapnya, "Oke?"

"Terserah padamu" Baekhyun berucap dingin

"Ya sudah" Jongin menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Ayo Kyung"

"Kyung juga?" Luhan menjerit tertahan, menjaga nada bertanyanya agar tetap terlihat sopan.

"Ayahku memintaku pulang" ia menunjukan handphonenya, berisi pesan singkat yang tidak seorangpun dapat membacanya dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan font berukuran mini, "Berhubung Jongin searah denganku dan aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, jadi aku bersama Jongin. Ng.. Happy Bornday, Baek. Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya"

"Ayo Chen, kau pulang denganku kan?" Chen mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langka Jongin.

Baekhyun menanggapi ketiga tamunya sopan, memberikan senyum terpaksa untuk menjawab segala kekecewaan yang menutup hatinya.

Ini ulang tahunnya, seharusnya ia bahagia.

"Well, coba telfon lagi" Luhan menutup pintu ketika ia rasa Jongin, Chen dan Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar jauh dari kamar Baekhyun.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk lemas, di panggilnya lagi nomor dengan nama kontak Chanyeol serta emot icon cinta di belakangnya. Kemudian menunggu beberapa saat. Baekhyun dapat menebak jika operator akan kembali menjawab panggilannya.

Namun dugaannya salah.

"Di angkat!" seru Baekhyun. Sorakan demi sorakan meramaikan ruangan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menutup panggilan.

"Oh Tuhanku, apa yang salah dari pacarmu itu?!" geram Sehun, "Sambungkan lagi. Aku penasaran dengan suara mahal yang tidak rela di dengarkan pacarmu itu untukmu"

"Ok, diam"

Tanpa di suruhpun, Baekhyun telah menyambungkan panggilannya.

Di angkat lagi.

Kemudian sebuah suara memenuhi ruangan.

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Baekhyun? Ini Lay_" Baekhyun mendengus mendengar suara milik Lay yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

"_Dia tidak mau mengangkat panggilanmu karena sebelumnya kalian teriak. Well, dia memang rada lebay_" terdengar nada kesal dari cara bicara Lay

"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya"

"_Oh ... Baekhyun-ah .. lihat pacarmu yang menggeleng tanpa henti"_

Ingin sekali rasanya menghantui si pemuda pelit suara di ujung sana kemudian membuatnya teriak agar suaranya yang mahal itu dapat di dengan Baekhyun. Di rampasnya handphone Baekhyun oleh Sehun, kesal karena pemuda itu tidak ingin bicara dengan orang yang benar-benar menanti suaranya.

"Lay? Bisa nyalakan speakernya?"

"_Aku sedang menyalakannya"_

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Apa yang ingin kau katakana padanya?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang menggeleng. Ia memukul jidatnya sendiri. Merasa tolol membantu Baekhyun yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Baik. Baekhyun bilang bahwa ia ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol"

"BO-"

"_Chanyeol-ah. Katakan 'A' saja"_

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kekesalan Lay yang memaksa si bisu untuk berbicara namun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"_Dia tidak mau. Lihatlah Baek, dia terus menggeleng_"

"Terserah padamu Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun putus asa, "Yang penting nanti malam kau harus menelfonku. Janji adalah hutan"

"_Yak! Yeol! Bicara atau ku bocorkan semua!_"

Sepertinya Lay tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, pemuda itu masih fokus meminta Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya.

Sehun terhenyak ketika Lay berusaha memancing Chanyeol dengan sesuatu yang fatal menurutnya. Bukan hanya Sehun yang membeku, Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kecuali Xiumin yang tetap terdiam di tempatnya, tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Bocorkan apa?"

"_Ng ... tanya saja pada .. Luhan"_

Mata Baekhyun menatap Luhan sementara Luhan terus berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia ingin bicara namun tidak bisa. Ia ingin bergerak merampas bahkan membanting handphone Baekhyun namun tak sanggup.

"Lay! Jangan bocorkan!" suara Luhan menggema. Baekhyun diam di kasurnya dengan kebingungan yang memeluk erat otaknya.

"Katakan padaku"

"LAY!"

"Katakan padaku, Lay"

"Lay, jangan bocorkan semuanya" Sehun ikut angkat bicara. Baekhyun menatapnya sinis, memojokan dirinya kemudian mematikan speaker.

Berbicara tentang apa yang tidak boleh Lay katakana padanya di hari ulang tahunnya.

"_Chanyeol akan melakukan oprasi besok, kemungkinan hidupnya hanya 20%_..."

"LAY!" Luhan menjerit frustasi, mengandung permohonan untuk Lay menutup mulutnya. Bahkan kini air mata mulai meleleh membasahi pipi tembam Luhan.

"Lanjutkan"

Speaker lagi-lagi di matikan setelah sebelumnya di nyalakan untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berbicara berdua, tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengganggu. Sementara Luhan meraih handphonenya, menelfon sopirnya untuk segera menjemputnya di kediaman tuan muda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang Sehun kurang mengerti. Pemuda itu hanya dapat diam, sementaar Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya terhenyak kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terungkap.

Chanyeol memiliki kemungkinan sangat sedikit untuk bernafas dua hari lagi.

"Aku menunggu jemputanku di luar" Luhan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun setelah meninggalkan tatapannya yang menyiratkan kata maaf diikuti oleh Sehun dan Xiumin.

Baekhyun membuntuti tamunya, bahkan menyalip Sehun dan Luhan kemudian menempatkan diri di samping Luhan.

Semilir angin menyambut mereka ketika kaki mereka telah berpijak pada teras rumah Baekhyun, menunggu jemputan Luhan seraya mengambil potongan-potongan kue yang terhidang di antara mereka.

"Baek, maaf" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, merasa bersalah karena merahasiakan hal yang baru saja terbongkar. Tidak seharusnya ia merahasiakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, pacar Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia mengatakannya lebih dulu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun di sisi lain, ia ingin Baekhyun tertawa tanpa beban di hari ulang tahunnya, seperti yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi.

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Sehun, "Gwaenchana"

"Kami tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya padamu. Pacarmu sendiri yang meminta kami mengatakannya besok" ucap Sehun, Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang bahagia, terlihat jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

"Aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman antara kita"

Baekhyun tidak membalas, relung hatinya menahan persediaan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Aku lelah menyimpan semuanya sejak tiga bulan lalu dan berakhir sia-sia begini" Luhan mendesis tak suka, "Dasar Lay"

"Sudahlah.." Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan yang terus saja mencaci maki Luhan maupun Chanyeol. Merasa bahwa semua perbuatannya yang memeras batin dan fikiran hanyalah sia-sia belaka.

"Jangan menangis sampai pukul dua belas lewat nanti malam, oke? Kau tidak boleh menangis pada tanggan 10. Janji?"

"Janji"

Tepat perjanjian itu selesai, mobil hitam memencet belnya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menghilang dibalik mobil hitam tersebut. Sementara Xiumin segera menyalakan mobilnya, membawa dirinya dan Sehun pulang.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat dirinya tertawa.

Walau tidak bisa di pungkiri, kedua kakinya melemas demi menahan air matanya. Demi janjinya dengan Luhan, ia tidak akan menangis di hari ulang tahunnya.

Review?

Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata atau ada kata yang kurang pas, maaf kalau ceritanya rada absurd, maaf beribu maaf. Ini ceritanya bukan langsung menimpaku, melainkan sahabatku, hoho. Jadi mohon maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet. Mungkin akan akau bagi jadi dua part agar tidak terlalu panjang.

Yang kemarin review ff pertamaku, makasi banyaakk aku heboh sendiri gara-gara ada yang review /lol-_-

Maklum aja author ndeso gini. Ok, thanks sudah baca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Farewell Love**

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-another EXO member

Genre: angst, romance, hurt.

I'm not own the cast, but I own the story. Imma newbie but please do not stole my story/fanfict/idea/etc(?).

NB: YAOI, BOY X BOY, OOC, sorry for all typo(s). True Story.

italic = flashback

_Kita bertemu untuk saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan _

.

.

.

"_and i'm here missing you__  
always thinking of you,__  
because to night__  
i wish you were here"-Sound of Mirror- I wish u were here._

_From: Channie_

_Morning sayang, nice day ya~  
semangat belajarnya~:*  
jangan lupa sarapan_

_To: Channie_

_Iya, lakcaca juga ya~  
jangan lupa sarapan juga, bisa-bisa aku mengalahi tinggimu nanti, hoho~:*_

_From: Channie_

_Itu tidak akan terjadi=3=_

_To: Channie_

_Haha .. arraseo, aku berangkat dulu, ya?~_

_From: Channie_

_Iya cantik~ hati-hati sayang_

_To: Channie_

_Love you~_

_From: Channie_

_Love you more~_

.

.

.

_To: Channie_

_Channiee! Bantu aku kerjakan tugas fisikaku, ya?_

_From: Channie_

_Maaf sayang, tugasku juga numpuk, maaf aku tidak bisa_

_To: Channie_

_Aaaa~ Channie-yaa .. kumohon_

_From: Channie_

_Gak bisa, sayang~_

_To: Channie_

_Arra!_

_From: Channie_

_Hh sini sini, mana tugasnya? _

_To Channie:_

_Molla, aku lupa, bukunya sudah ku tutup_

.

.

.

_ "Sehun-ah! Jangan macam-macam atau kulaporkan pada Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengancap pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat yang kini berdiri dengan bibir manyun di sampingnya_

_ "Ya ya ... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"_

.

.

.

_"Kira-kira kado apa yang akan kita berikan pada Baekhyun besok?" Luhan membuka suaranya, membiarkan lantunan nada yang keluar dari pita suaranya melambai di udara_

_ "Boneka beruang saja, anak itu sedang tergila-gila dengan beruang, kan?" Kai menyahut, diikuti oleh anggukan Chen_

_ "Oke, kalau begitu... Kyungsoo, bisa temani aku mencari boneka hari sabtu minggu ini? Kau tidak ada acara, kan?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, kemudian mengangguk. Kebiasaan seorang Kyungsoo yang selalu melebarkan matanya bagaimanapun situasi yang tengah terjadi._

_ "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa anak itu akan memberikan Baekhyun kado atau hanya sebuah gambar?" Chen terkikik_

_ "Dia akan mengirimkan kado untuk Baekhyun" sahut Luhan, "Ayo masuk kelas, lagi bentar bel masuk"_

.

.

.

_Sehun tercengang, lengannya diapit Luhan sementara pemuda imut yang kini memeluk lengannya membawa langkah mereka ke belakang sekolah. _

_ Pipi tembam Luhan basah karena air matanya sendiri sementara Sehun hanya berdiam diri, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi._

_ "Besok ... sehari setelah ulang tahun Baekkie, kita berenam harus bertemu. Ada yang ingin ku beri tahu" Luhan menyeka air matanya, sementara Sehun masih kehilangan kata-katanya._

_ "Memangnya ada apa?" _

_ Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi kepalanya, tak membiarkan apapun menghapusnya. Menari-nari menginjak otaknya, kepalanya terasa nyeri karena berusaha mencari jawaban tanpa sebuah petunjuk._

_._

_._

_._

_ Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas, menghilangkan kepenatan yang menderanya secara berlebih. Sehun dan Jongin mengekorinya, mengikuti langkah kecil Kyungsoo. Halaman kecil di belakang sekolah lagi-lagi adalah sebuah tujuan rahasia._

_ "Kyungsoo-ya?" Jongin membuka suaranya, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu seakan menahan nafasnya, menahan emosi yang kapan saja dapat meledak. _

_ "Luhan bilang kita harus bertemu pada tanggal sebelas di rumah Baekhyun, kan? Itu masalah Chanyeol lagi, kan?"_

_ "Entahlah .. mungkin" Jongin menaikan kedua bahunya dalam hitungan detik_

_ "Ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakannya. Jika itu Chanyeol, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Cukup sudah aku merasa kita berenam berbeda hanya karena Chanyeol atau masalah Luhan yang harus selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Aku merasakan kerenggangan antara kita" Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan getaran dalam suaranya_

"_Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol, belum pernah bertemunya secara langsung, hanya melewati dunia maya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal.."Sehun menyahut_

"_Memang ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin menampakan wajah bingungnya, jelas ia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya terlihat begitu menyedihkan._

"_Luhan sering meminta nomor ibuku –yang tak lain adalah seorang dokter" suara Kyungsoo terdengar membaik walau matanya tetap terlihat becek, "Kemarin aku sempat ingin membaca percakapan mereka pada pesan singkat, sayangnya teman ibuku menelfon, tentu saja ibuku mengangkat panggilan temannya. Namun ketika handphonenya kembali di tanganku, percakapan mereka –Luhan dan ibuku– sudah tidak ada, ibu menghapusnya"_

"_Baekhyun dulu sering cerita bahwa Chanyeol memang memiliki penyakit" ucap Sehun_

"_Kau tahu? Luhan menanyakan masalah oprasi sumsum tulang belakang. Chanyeol adalah penderita kanker darah"_

_Jongin hanya bisa diam, begitu juga dengan Sehun_

_._

_._

_._

_ Luhan menyeruput minumannya, menghabiskannya sebelum memasuki kelas atau uangnya melayang untuk membayar denda karena melanggar peraturan kelas yang begitu ketat. Untuk sekian kalinya, Luhan menarik Sehun, namun bukan ke belakang sekolah, kali ini ke lantai dua, tepat di depan perpustakaan._

_ Berdiri di tembok pembatas, melihat lapangan mereka yang terlihat begitu kecil. _

_ "Entahlah ... aku tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama" Luhan berhenti menyedot minumannya, matanya memerah dan senyumnya yang terlihat getir tampak menghiasi wajahnya_

_ "Menyimpan apa?"_

_ "Masalah .. Chanyeol" _

_ Sehun dapat menebaknya. Chanyeol memang benar-benar terdengar begitu penting, padahal Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pemuda di luar sana yang tak lain adalah pacar seorang Byun Baekhyun. _

_ Apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu istimewa di depan Baekhyun juga Luhan? Mengapa mereka gencar sekali membicarakan pemuda yang dikabarkan Baekhyun tinggi dan tampan itu? _

_ Sehun memasang wajah pura-pura-bodoh nya, "Memang Chanyeol kenapa?"  
"Besok, sehari setelah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun adalah hari Chanyeol menjalankan oprasi. Sebenarnya, seharusnya Chanyeol oprasi pada dua bulan lalu, namun anak itu ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya" sesekali, Luhan menyeruput minumannya, membasahi tenggorokannya, "Oprasi sumsum tulang belakang yang di jalaninya pada kanker stadium akhir dan hanya 20% kemungkinan untuk hidup. Jadi, bisakah kita kerja sama untuk membuat Baekhyun bahagia setelahnya?"_

_ Sehun terdiam. Membisu dan membeku. _

_ Terdengar begitu mendadak, sebelumnya ia sempat membenci Chanyeol yang begitu berefek besar dalam persahabatannya, namun kini semua perasaan benci itu runtuh._

_ Inilah alasan mengapa selama ini Luhan begitu merespon dengan tangan membentang lebar dan senyum yang memamerkan seluruh giginya ketika Baekhyun membicarakan Chanyeol. _

_ Inilah alasan mengapa Chanyeol begitu special._

.

.

.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pasti, menuju kelas yang berada di urutan kelima. Pintu kelasnya tertutup rapat, pendingin ruangan menyala, udara dingin memenuhi ruangan.

Sehun menaruh tasnya di meja, kemudian duduk berkumpul dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chen. Beginilah setiap pagi, mereka berbincang tentang hal-hal absurd yang selalu dapat meledakan tawa, meramaikan suasana pagi di kelas.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun memanggil pemuda imut yang sedang merogoh tasnya dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku sudah menuliskannya di note, jadi kau bisa baca dengan cepat" ucap Luhan seraya menyodorkan handphonenya.

Sehun mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi, seakan kemarin tidak ada sesuatu yang begitu penting. Namun lidahnya begitu gatal ketika Xiumin datang dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'katakan-pada-mereka-masalah-kemarin'

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan" Sehun mulai bernada serius. Jongin, Chen dan Kyungsoo menaruh semua perhatian mereka pada Sehun yang kini berdeham, seakan memulai sebuah pidato panjang yang begitu penting, "Nanti sore kita tidak jadi ke rumah Baekhyun seperti yang sebelumnya di rencanakan"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, sebuah kebiasaan yang mendarah daging.

"Apa yang ingin Luhan beri tahu sudah terbongkar, jadi tidak perlu" jawab Sehun

"Memang apa yang ingin dikatakan Luhan?" Chen menatap Sehun seakan pemuda itu siap menerkamnya jika Sehun tetap merahasiakannya

"Masalah Chanyeol" balas Sehun, mengundang dengusan malas. Seakan topik Chanyeol adalah _tranding topic _yang selalu mereka dengar bahkan mereka bicarakan, "Chanyeol hari ini oprasi dan kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup hanya 20%. Itu saja"

Kini mata tiga manusia di depannya membesar tak percaya. Terlalu cepat membayangkan Baekhyun yang berada di puncak manisnya cinta harus kehilangan Chanyeol dengan waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keheningan menyurak di antara mereka berempat. Kemudian terpecahkan oleh sebuah raungan.

Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung seraya menutup wajahnya pada dada Baekhyun, satu tangannya untuk meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan sebelahnya untuk memegang handphone Luhan. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan membuang handphone Luhan yang begitu berharga bagi pemuda keturunan cina itu begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tercenang melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menangis meraung-raung. Berteriak mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang dari semalam tersimpan rapih.

Baekhyun tidak sedang bercanda, Baekhyun benar-benar tengah berada di sisi terpojok dalam batinnya. Mendorong semua beban dalam hatinya melewati aliran air mata yang kian deras membasahi pipi tembamnya.

Mata Luhan memerah, tak mampu melihat Baekhyun begitu rapuh di depannya. Bukan hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun turut merasakan kepedihan Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Chen yang lebih dulu meneteskan air matanya.

Siapa yang tega melihat senyum bahagia Baekhyun terampas begitu saja pada sehari setelah ulang tahunnya?

.

.

_"Sehun-ah! Chanyeol menelponku semalam. Ia benar-benar gemetar padahal kamarku sepi. Entahlah, anak itu sangat aneh. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan bantal ketika bicara denganku demi menahan ketakutannya. Aaa~ aku sangat bahagia"_

.

.

"Serius, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu benar-benar meraung ketika menangis" Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk memasukan makan siang ke perutnya, "Ku kira kau hanya sekedar bercanda"

"Aku menahannya dari tadi malam. Chanyeol sudah memintaku untuk menangis tapi aku sudah janji dengan Luhan untuk tidak menangis, well ... begitulah hasilnya" ucap Baekhyun enteng, mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja mengguncangnya begitu keras, membangun kembali senyum yang sempat pudar.

"Aku kaget ketika mendengarmu teriak tadi pagi" ucap Kyungsoo, "Ku kira kau dan Luhan sedang bermain, tidak ku sangka kau bisa menangis sampai berteriak seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun. Matanya masih sendu, menyimpat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Bahkan jika Baekhyun tidak menahan emosinya, air matanya akan mengalir lagi, membasahi pipinya kemudian membengkakan matanya.

Hari berakhir dengan normal. Ya, semoga hari ini berakhir dengan normal.

.

.

.

Jongin mengelilingi kamarnya, kemudian terbaring di atas kasurnya. Mengamati taburan bintang di langit melewati jendelanya yang sudah tertutup rapat. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin melempar kemudian menangkap handphonenya, kebosanan melandanya sejak tadi. Tidak ada yang dapat di kerjakan di dalam kamarnya.

Bahkan kini, perasaan yang tidak enak melandanya. Entah berdasarkan apa perasaan yag begitu sendu memeluk batinnya.

Di tariknya guling yang sedari tadi dianggurkannya, kemudian berguling-guling menghilangkan kepenatannya.

.

.

.

Sehun meraih laptopnya, menuliskan beberapa artikel untuk blognya kemudian membalas chat Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya berbincang demi menghilangkan rasa bosan. Berbaur dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul di satu grup _whatsapp_.

Pemuda tinggi itu keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dengan beberapa bungkus cemilan untuk dihabiskannya, menemani waktunya menyelesaikan artikel isengnya.

Pesan singkat turut meramaikan handphonenya. Sehun meraih ponselnya, menatap layar ponselnya yang meneriakan betapa ramainya dunia maya yang Sehun kenal.

Namun Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan ratusan pesan yang menumpuk pada grup _whatsapp_nya, yang menjadikan matanya menatap ponselnya dengan begitu serius adalah pesan singkat dari dua orang sahabatnya.

Berisikan isi pesan yang sama.

Hampir saja, Sehun menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ketika matanya menyelesaikan acara membaca pesan singkat yang membuat jantungnya mencelos kaget.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang tidak akan pernah ingin dibacanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memintanya untuk datang lebih pagi. Sudah cukup baginya mendengar tangis haru yang sejak semalam sahabat-sahabatnya dengarkan. Suara-suara yang membuat dirinya tak mampu bertumpu pada ke dua lutut yang seakan terbuat dari bubur.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah kemudian berusaha mengejar waktu tercepat untuk sampai di kelasnya.

Matanya menyayu, untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, matanya memerah bahkan nafasnya benar-benar tidak teratur. Kepalanya terus menggeleng, kakinya menyepak kesegala arah sementara handphonenya masih di genggam penuh oleh telapak tangannya.

Sehun melebarkan tangannya, mencoba merengkuh Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang terlipat.

"Dia masih ada di sini, kan? Bilang iya, Hun! Dia masih ada, kan?!" raungnya frustasi, nada bergetar yang semakin menguras air mata Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, Baekkie"

Jongin dengan mata yang memerah duduk di samping Baekhyun, kemudian Sehun mengambil bangkunya untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, mereka mengapit pemuda mungil itu, mencoba menenangkannya walaupun tidak ada satu kata yang dapat meredakan tangisan pilu seorang Baekhyun.

Sehun mengutuk dirinya, ia bahkan tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa ketika Baekhyun yang baisanya selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa kini menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia hanya dapat memberikan bisikan bahwa semuanya sudah jadi kehendak Tuhan. Kata-kata yang tidak akan menenangkan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, menampakan sosok Luhan yang sepertinya juga begitu terburu-buru memasuki kelas, terlihat dari nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Luhan mendekap Baekhyun erat, "Baekkie, ikhlaskan Chanyeol agar ia tenang disana"

"Anni! Chanyeol masih ada! Dia janji, Lu ... Dia janji .. hiks" Baekhyun meremas bahu Luhan, "Dia janji akan menghubungiku setelah oprasi"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain berdoa, Baek" ucap Sehun.

Pagi kembali berduka, mata sembab Baekhyun tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Ia sempat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul Chanyeol, agar mereka abadi di surga sana. Namun itu bukanlah solusi yang tepat bagi pemuda yang masih harus meraih cita-citanya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti menangis, sekalipun guru mata pelajaran sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

"_In those moments where we could've walked together  
I'm holding onto myself alone  
In this place, even our future, my wishes have stopped  
I'm standing here and you are gone"-Gone, JIN_

_To: Channie_

_Janji, ne? Kau harus mengirim pesan singkat padaku setelah oprasi. Jangan buat aku merindukanmu terlalu lama_

_From: Channie_

_Iya, sayang. Hanya lima jam saja, sebentar, kan?_

_To: Channie_

_5 jam itu lama, Channie~ T.T  
bagaimana jika nanti aku merindukanmu? _

_From: Channie_

_Jika kau merindukanku pikirin aku aja, ya? :*_

Aku tidak seharusnya mengizinkanmu operasi. Seharusnya aku tetap menahanmu agar kau tetap di sisiku. Kau janji untuk kembali, kan?

Kau memang kembali .. kembali pada-Nya.

Ku mohon jadikan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka, kumohon.

Cinta tidak memandang wujud, hanya perasaan yang mengalir indah begitu saja. Tanpa alasan yang logis, tanpa ada yang tahu mengapa cinta bisa menyangkut dua insan tertentu.

Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak merindukannya ketika seharian kita tidak saling sapa. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan air mata yang terus saja membanjiri bantal-bantalku.

Dia terlalu jauh, Tuhan. Mengapa tak kau biarkan kami bertemu sebelumnya? Mengapa kau menjalankan waktu terlalu cepat?

Channie ... bisakah kau melihatku? Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan menangis. Aku tahu, kau membenciku ketika aku menangis, mataku seperti panda dan itu membuatku terlihat jelek. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Salahkan dirimu yang tidak menepati janji.

Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan takdir padaku. Jalan apa yang ditujukan oleh Tuhan. Semoga kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Byun Baekhyun.

"_i will keep you forever__  
and i will never let you go..."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Malam mengantar mereka ke sebuah taman kecil, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum yang mengembang.**_

_** "Channie, ayo kita beli minuman?"**_

_** Sosok yang di panggil Channie hanya dapat terdiam, ralat, ia tersenyum manis dengan begitu damai. **_

_** Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari pada Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berlari mendekati kereta.**_

_** Ia ingin menangkapnya, namun ia tak dapat menyentuhnya.**_

_** Hingga Chanyeol memasuki kereta, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis tersebut.**_

_** Pemuda itu hanya dapat menangis. Tidak ada yang dapat membantunya menghentikan Chanyeol untuk tidak memasuki gerbong kereta.**_

_** Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari hadapanya.**_

"_Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds__  
__I turn away, not being able to see you leave me__  
__Tears eventually drop and I need to wipe them away now_

_Please don't, please don't leave__  
__Come back (come back) come back (come back)__  
__I will hold onto the remaining scent__  
__So come back to your place__" -please don't._


End file.
